Not so Tough
by bl33ding p03t
Summary: Quinn meets a girl and falls in love. When Van Zan comes around, what happens when he tries to get her back? r
1. Chapter 1

Not so Tough  
by: american-psycho  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Analyn..the dragons, Quinn, Van Zan and ne1 else mentioned belongs to Rob Bowman and the writers....I wouldn't mind owning Quinn/  
A/N: R&R plz. First Fic!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Quinn!" Creedy yelled.  
  
Quinn turned to his best friend, who had a woman in his arms. "What Creedy?"  
  
"I found this girl a mile off. She appeared dead but she is very much alive. She has a few burns but thats about it." Creedy replied. Quinn motioned him to put the girl on the table.  
  
"Were there any dragons?" Quinn asked as he began to inspect the girl.  
  
"Bout 5 miles off, I suppose." Creedy replied.  
  
"She ran for 4 miles. Not stopping. You can tell. She passed out from exhaustion" Quinn said to himself. "Creedy, get me some bandages so I can protect her burns."  
  
Creedy went burying thru a drawer to find bandages. "We have none, Quinn."  
  
"Not good." Quinn whispered. The girl stirred. "Do we not have anymore in storage or something?"  
  
"I'll go look" Creedy said before leaving. Quinn brought a chair closer to the table and sat next to the girl, waiting for Creedy to get back or the girl to wake up.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Quinn, wake up" Creedy said shaking Quinn. "I found some bandages."  
  
Quinn rubbed his eyes and said "Great. Let me see them"   
  
Creedy handed the bandages to Quinn and Quinn began to wrap them around the girl's forearm, her calves and then her left hand.   
  
"Has she awoken yet?" Creedy asked after Quinn finished. Quinn sat back in his chair and said nothing.  
  
"Quinn?" Creedy asked.  
  
"Not yet." Quinn replied. "She should soon, I hope. Where did you find her?"  
  
"In the fields. I went, like you said, and she was there, in one of the rows" Creedy replied. "She was laying against the wall, totally passed out."  
  
The girl stirred. "Creedy, get some water and bring some clothes for her." Quinn said. Creedy ran off and Quinn looked at the girl. She had straight blonde hair and she had a nice body.  
  
"Got them Quinn" Creedy said handing him a glass of water and a pair of Quinn's pants and a shirt.  
  
"These are mine" Quinn said. He looked at Creedy.  
  
"They were the only thing available" Creedy replied. He looked at the floor. "I am going to check on everything. I will be right back" Creedy ran out the door and Quinn put the cup on a nearby table and he put the clothes in his lap.  
  
Quinn sat there for 10 minutes when the girl finally woke up.  
  
"Where am I?" She said very quietly.  
  
"Outside London" Quinn replied. "Here are some clothes for you to change into--" He handed her the clothes. "They might be big. They are my clothes. I hope you dont mind. My name is Quinn."  
  
"My name is Analyn." She said taking the clothes. "Thank you. Thank you so much."  
  
"Analyn, would you like me to stay or would you like me to leave?" Quinn asked. Analyn looked at the clothes and then back at Quinn.  
  
"Stay please." Analyn replied.  
  
Quinn sat down on the chair next to Analyn. She got up and turned around. She pulled off her tattered dress and slipped up the jeans and put the shirt on. Quinn tried not to look. Analyn turned around to face Quinn.  
  
"Thank you again--" She paused. "but I should get back to my village"  
  
"You cant go back. Your village was destroyed." Quinn said.  
  
"Destroyed? What do you mean?" Analyn asked. She sat back on the table.  
  
"The dragons destroyed it. You are welcome to stay--" Quinn paused. "if you want"  
  
"I will stay--" Analyn didnt finish her sentence. She fainted and fell into Quinn's arms. Then the alarm came on.  
  
"Quinn! Two dragons! Get down there!" Creedy yelled. Quinn held Analyn and ran to the safe spot. It took him a while but he got there. Analyn hadn;t awoken yet but Quinn still held her.  
  
"Quinn, what happened?" Creedy asked. He sat next to Quinn as Quinn tried to wake Analyn.  
  
"She fainted or something. She was talking and she just fell over." Quinn replied.   
  
"Did you get her name?" a little boy asked. He went to Quinn's ear and whispered "She's very pretty"  
  
"Her name is Analyn" Quinn paused and whispered to the boy "I know" Quinn smiled and watched the little boy walk back to his friends.  
  
"Creedy, get me a wet cloth please" Quinn said.  
  
"Alright" Creedy said going to get a cloth and wet it. He brought it back to Quinn and Quinn ran it across Analyn's forehead.  
  
"Ugh.." Analyn groaned. She put her hand to her forehead and noticed she was in Quinn's arms.  
  
"You alright?" Quinn asked. He slowly put Analyn down to her feet and she was a little woozy. She fell back in Quinn's arms. "I guess you like it in my arms" He joked.  
  
"Yea Im fine" Analyn replied. "Shush" She hit him playfully on the arm. Quinn laughed.   
  
"Is it clear yet?" Quinn asked Ajay.   
  
"Its being checked now, Quinn" Ajay replied.  
  
"What happened?" Analyn asked. She stood up and looked at Quinn.  
  
"Dragons" Quinn replied. Analyn almost sank to her knees.  
  
"Its clear!" Ajay yelled. It echoed thru out the corridor. Quinn got up and had everyone else go out before him. Analyn had sat down where Quinn was sitting the whole time they were down there.  
  
After everyone had gone out, Quinn turned to Analyn. "Come on." He held out his hand.   
  
Analyn took his hand and he helped her up.   
  
"Tired?" He asked as the two walked out.  
  
"Yes" Analyn replied. She followed Quinn into his room.  
  
"You can sleep here--" Quinn pointed to his bed. "I might slip in for a nap so dont worry."  
  
"Thank you" Analyn paused. "For everything" She got onto Quinn's bed and got comfortable. She watched Quinn advance towards her. She layed down and Quinn tucked her in.  
  
"Analyn--" Quinn said quietly.   
  
"Quinn" Analyn said.  
  
"Scooch over." Quinn said. Analyn scooched over and Quinn hopped in the bed. "Good night" he whispered. Analyn shut her eyes and slept. She hadn't slept in two days.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lynnie--" Quinn whispered. "Lynnie wake up"  
  
Analyn rolled over on her side. "no"  
  
Quinn smiled and ignored Creedy. It was only breakfast. He could miss one meal and Analyn looked beautiful in her sleep. Quinn layed back and draped his arm around her waist. He didn't know he did that. Quinn fell asleep quickly.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Analyn woke up with Quinn's arm around her waist. She almost jumped but was very happy. She thought Quinn was cute. Analyn looked at the door and saw a figure. She quickly turned back around and she acted like she was sleeping.  
  
"Quinn, get up. The vehicles are looking for the leader and that is clearly you" Creedy said. Quinn groaned and woke up. He didn't take his arm from Analyn's waist.  
  
"What?" Quinn said. He turned to the door.  
  
"Americans" Creedy replied. Quinn jumped up and put his shirt on.  
  
'He had his shirt off?' Analyn thought to herself.   
  
Quinn ran out of the room and Analyn decided to follow.  
  
Quinn noticed she was following and said "Lynnie, go back. This is dangerous"  
  
"I have a right to see who the americans are, don't I?" Analyn said. Quinn sighed and slowed down so that he and Analyn were walking side by side.  
  
"Yes, you do have that right" Quinn said.   
  
Analyn smiled and kept walking. Quinn put his arm around her shoulders and Analyn blushed.   
  
"Lynnie, where you from?" Quinn asked as the two went outside.  
  
"London. Why do you call me Lynnie?" Analyn said.  
  
"I like Lynnie" Quinn replied. "London. Wow, Im from London. How did you survive?"  
  
Analyn looked at the ground and then at Quinn. "I had a friend. His name was Maliki. His father built an underground tunnel to get everywhere. Well I had moved with Maliki to a village I guess 5 miles off of here. I was 26 when we moved there. It was attacked 3 years after that. Maliki and I went to the tunnel and ran. Somehow they destroyed the way to London and we came out here. We ran for 4 miles. Maliki was eaten 1 mile before I was found in your fields." Analyn said quietly.  
  
Analyn began to cry and Quinn stopped and hugged her. "Its alright. Your safe here. I promise" He said softly into her ear. He rocked her slowly and Analyn stopped crying.  
  
"Come on" Quinn said. "Before we go outside, we need some guns"  
  
"Guns?" Analyn asked baffled.  
  
"American's. They might want to fight" Quinn replied.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Not so Tough  
by: american-psycho  
  
Disclaimer: I own Analyn and I wish I owned Quinn  
A/N: r&r  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quinn and Analyn walked down the hall and stopped. They turned and Quinn grabbed two guns out of the box and handed one to Analyn. She took it and almost dropped it.  
  
"Are you ok?" Quinn asked. Analyn nodded. "Lets Go"  
  
Quinn ran off and Analyn followed. She almost got lost with all the choices of hallways to go down. When she got outside, she saw maybe 30-50 people with guns and tanks coming. She walked up the stairs and stood next to Quinn.  
  
"Only thing Worse than Dragons: Americans" Creedy said. Analyn laughed. She hadn't laughed in a while.  
  
"Thats true" Analyn whispered. She looked at Quinn, who was staring out, and then back out. She saw 3 or 4 tanks coming and saw men walking. Analyn looked up and heard a helicopter.  
  
No one said a word. The tanks kept advancing towards them. When they got there, a man, strong, bald, covered with tatoos emerged from the first tank.  
  
Creedy turned to Quinn and said "The man is asking for the leader and that is clearly you"   
  
  
Quinn turned and walked down the stairs. Analyn snuck down and followed him. As she was approaching the gates, she heard Quinn and the man talking.  
  
'Please tell me he isn't Van Zan' She thought. She peaked through the gate windows and gasped. It was him!  
  
"Go. Your not coming through" Quinn said. Analyn could hear him clearly.  
  
"My men need shelter and we need food. Once we resupply, we will be out of your hair" the man said. "I'm Denton Van Zan"  
  
Analyn saw that Quinn was going to give in any time soon so she opened the gate door and ran out next to him.  
  
"He said no, so beat it" Analyn said.  
  
Van Zan looked at Analyn and tried to place her face. "Do you think you'll live for an eternity? We kill dragons"  
  
"So your a dragon slayer" Quinn said, obviously not impressed.  
  
"Yes." Van Zan replied.   
  
Quinn turned around and walked back towards the gates. Analyn watched Van Zan go back to the tanks and she ran to Quinn.  
  
"Why are you letting them in?" She asked. Quinn didn't say anything and when the two go in, Creedy said the same thing.  
  
"He claims to be a dragonslayer" Quinn replied.  
  
"So now he's a dragonslayer" Creedy said with enthusiasm. Analyn followed Quinn and stopped him.  
  
"Quinn, do you know what you are doing?" Analyn asked.  
  
"Yes." Quinn replied.  
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Lynnie, trust me. He does something wrong, he's out of here" Quinn said. Analyn let out a quiet sigh.   
  
She stood there waiting for Quinn to come back. Analyn had the gun ready in hand and she felt someone tap her shoulder. She whirled around and was ready to shoot her gun.  
  
It was Van Zan. "Do I know you? You look familiar" He said, looking into her eyes. Analyn took a step back.  
  
"No. Not unless--" Analyn paused. "No" She said it and walked off. Van Zan ran after her and stopped her.  
  
"Stop" He said. Analyn tried to get away but couldn't.  
  
"What do you want?" Analyn asked. He tightened his grip around her arm.  
  
"I know you. I OWN you" He growled.  
  
"I am owned by no one!" Analyn yelled. Quinn had walked back outside from going to get a drink inside the castle and saw Van Zan holding Analyn.   
  
He ran towards them and yelled "Let her go!" Quinn tried to get her out of his grasp. Van Zan wouldn't let up.   
  
Analyn punched Van Zan and he turned his head with an angry look on his face. He threw a punch at her which knocked her out of his grasp and put her on the ground. She had tears in her eyes and was about to punch him but Quinn stopped her. Instead he punched Van Zan.  
  
"Stop it!" Analyn yelled. She stood out of the way and watched the two men beat each other.  
  
Alex, who was standing by the chopper making sure no dragons were around, ran over to them and stopped the fight. Analyn sighed and went over to Quinn.  
  
"Are you alright?" Alex asked Quinn. "He would've killed you" She turned to Analyn. "And you"  
  
"Why me?" Analyn asked.   
  
"Because he owns you and you aren't listening to him" Alex replied. She walked off leaving Analyn and a beat up Quinn.  
  
"What did she mean by 'He owns you'?" Quinn asked, as Analyn helped him back to the castle.  
  
"I don't know. I've never met the man" Analyn replied. In fact, she had met him, he did own her, not like a slave but he did have rights to do what ever he felt like to her. She was supposed to listen to him.   
  
"Oh." Quinn said. They had gotten into the castle and Analyn was looking for some Iodine.   
  
"Put some of this on your cuts. It will hurt but it kills alot of things" Analyn said, handing him a bottle of iodine. Analyn walked out of the room and Quinn began to put some of iodine on his cuts.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Analyn walked through the halls and accidently ran into Van Zan, Alex, and the rest of the crew.   
  
"Stop" Van Zan said sternly. She whirled around, her blonde hair flipping in the air and looked at Van Zan. She was scared but she didn't show it. Van Zan approached her and Analyn was preparing for either him yelling or a hit or two.  
  
"I need to go and see how Quinn is doing" Analyn said. She tried not to stutter.  
  
"I've told you never to speak unless I say so" He said, almost hitting her.  
  
"Well, you don't own me anymore" She said. Van Zan slapped her, leaving a handprint on her face.  
  
He took her face into his hands. "I still do. Always and forever." He said. She punched him hard enough that he let go of her face and fell backwards.  
  
She ran as fast her legs would take her. She turned her head to see if anyone was following her but no one was. Her head turned back foward and ran into someone.   
  
"Ah!" She yelped. She scrambled to get back up and tried to run off but was held. "You don't own me Van Zan!" She yelled and she didn't know who it was she was talking to.  
  
"Lynnie, its alright." Quinn said. He looked at her face and saw a handprint on it. "What happened Lynnie"  
  
"Oh Quinn. He hit me. He told me he owned me. If I was, I would be with him, wouldn't I?" Analyn sobbed. Quinn brought her to the couch and sat and brought her on top of him. She buried her head in his chest.  
  
"Its alright Lynnie. Your safe." Quinn said quietly. He sat there, holding Analyn and silently singing her to sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review Me! 


	3. Chapter 3

Not so Tough  
by: american_psycho  
  
Disclaimer: read either chapter. 1 or 2  
  
A/N: Review.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Analyn woke up on a bed. She didn't remember how she got there but then a thought struck her. 'Quinn must of, I guess' She thought. She got up and walked to the door. Analyn heard voices, male voices.   
  
"Good luck" Quinn said. Analyn opened the door quietly and Van Zan turned to her like he knew she was there.  
  
"Ah, my beautiful pet" Van Zan. Analyn shot him a disgusted look.  
  
"I am not you pet, you selfish lying bastard" She shot. Van Zan took a step back and gasped. "Thats right."  
  
"Right you are not" said Van Zan. He turned to Quinn. "Ask her where she was born"  
  
Quinn turned to Analyn. He knew Van Zan was lying and not Analyn. "London" Quinn said.  
  
Van Zan saw Analyn's face and was about to dismember it but he needed her. "Fine. Analyn, you will come back to me, sooner or later"   
  
Analyn suddenly felt a worried emotion surge through her. She couldn't, wouldn't let it show, at least not to Van Zan. He thrived on her emotions, her frightened expressions.  
  
"You go near her or hurt her in anyway, I will kill you" Quinn said, stressing the will. Van Zan said nothing and walked down the hall, looking for Alex.  
  
"He is going to kill me. Either through force or frightening me" Analyn said standing next to Quinn.   
  
"You mustn't let him get to you Lynnie." He paused. "I know your not telling me something and I want to know what it is."  
  
Analyn looked at the ground. She wasn't telling him something, the most important thing in the world, her past. But how could she tell him after telling him she didn't know him. How could Analyn say something that might hurt her or anyone? She didn't know. She had no idea how to fix her or her past.  
  
"I can't" Analyn whispered, hoping Quinn wouldn't hear it. "I just can't. There are things in my life, you wouldn't understand! Not even I understand."  
  
"I can only try, Lynnie" Quinn said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "When you feel ready, I'll be ready to listen" Quinn kissed her cheek and removed his arm. He walked off, leaving Analyn alone in the darkness of the hall.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Analyn didn't feel like doing much. She walked out of the castle, hoping no one saw her and walked anywhere. She avoided much of the entrance to the whole place, knowing Van Zan would be there talking to Alex or the crew about the next Dragon target. Analyn had trouble keeping up Quinn's pants because they were big and she had a small waist.  
  
"Analyn!" a voice yelled. She turned and saw Jared, Quinn's brother/son.  
  
"Jared. Hi" Analyn said. Jared stopped running and caught his breath before saying anything.  
  
"Quinn was worried. I mean real worried" Jared said.  
  
"Why?" Analyn asked. 'That is like Quinn.' Analyn thought.  
  
"He just thought Van Zan had taken you or something." Jared replied. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Im just fine." Analyn said with a smile. "Tell Quinn I had to get fresh air."  
  
Jared nodded and ran back towards the castle. Analyn turned and looked to make sure Van Zan was no where in sight. He wasn't. She let out a sigh and walked on again, suddenly noticing how ashy the ground and the world seemed. She never noticed untill now.  
  
"Lynnie, there you are!" another voice came. Analyn froze thinking it was Van Zan calling her. Then she realized only Quinn called her Lynnie.  
  
"Quinn." Analyn turned and smiled. She opened her eyes and to her surprise, it wasn't Quinn but Van Zan.   
  
"Never call me Lynnie!" Analyn said. She backed away from him and he advanced towards her.  
  
"Why? So your lover boy can?" Van Zan asked. Analyn ran away and found another way into castle. It was right then when the Dragon alarm came. Someone grabbed her from behind and hauled her outside.  
  
"Let me go!" Analyn yelled trying to get out of the man's grasp. She was kicking and hitting and she accidently (A/N: well not accidently.) kicked him where the sun dont shine and he let her go. Analyn ran as fast as her legs would take her and ran down to the place where Quinn brought all the little children. When she got there, she noticed Quinn wasn't there.  
  
"Where's Quinn?!" Analyn asked. She began to get hysterical.  
  
"Van Zan needed his help" Creedy replied. Analyn sat down and placed her head in her knees and cried a little bit. 'I'm going to lose him, I know it. Van Zan can't be trusted' Analyn thought as Creedy began to say the prayer.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! If I'm making Van Zan a little too mean, its for a reason which I don't know why yet. ^.^ review plz. make me happy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Not so Tough  
by: american_psycho  
  
Disclaimer: read ch.1 and 2. same disclaimer applies to all my chapters.  
A/N: review.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Analyn wouldn't move from her position. Many things were going in her head. Things such as what would she do if Quinn didn't come back? Would she go back with Van Zan, become his again? Would she kill herself, just to be with Quinn once again. What if Van Zan killed him? Would Analyn kill him? So many 'what ifs', too many of them. It plagued her mind to think of life without Quinn. She loved him. Analyn loved Quinn but did he love her?  
  
"Analyn, you must come back up." a boy, maybe 15 said.   
  
"Why?" Analyn looked up at him with a tearstained face. "If Quinn does come back, tell him I am down here."  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" He asked. Analyn shook her head. The boy nodded and walked up the stairs and Analyn looked back down at the ground.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Quinn!" Jared yelled after seeing Quinn walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Jared." Quinn said. He was glad Jared was alright, as well as the others.  
  
"Analyn won't come up. She's been there the whole entire time." Jared told him. Quinn wondered if any of Van Zan's men had done something to her.  
  
"Thanks, Jared" Quinn said and after that, he was dashing through the halls. He ran down a flight of stairs, into a room where he sent all the children and adults when Dragons came.  
  
"Lynnie" Quinn cooed.  
  
"Go away Van Zan!" Analyn yelled. It wasn't in one place but it echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Its not Van Zan." Quinn paused. 'Van Zan must of called her Lynnie' Quinn thought. "Its Quinn Lynnie"  
  
Analyn poked her head out of the shadows and saw that is was Quinn. She let out a quiet sigh and came out. She ran to Quinn and hugged him.   
  
"I thought you weren't coming back" Analyn said. Quinn looked deep into her eyes and leaned in and pressed his lips on her. Analyn closed her eyes and kissed him back passionatly. Quinn moved his hands up and entangled them in Analyn's hair and Analyn's hands were roaming his torso.   
  
"Ehem" Creedy said. The two broke off and looked at Creedy. "Sorry to interrupt your love fest but Van Zan is trying to rally up some of our people."  
  
"Shit" Quinn mumbled and he turned to Analyn. He didn't know what to say to her. "Please, stay here"  
  
Analyn nodded and knew she should stay, at least then she wouldn't get in the way or get beaten on. "Be careful" Analyn said. Quinn was already off. She sat back down and wondered what was really happening out there. "Be careful" she said softly to herself.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Analyn finally got her body to move. She was tired as hell and she couldn't do anything about it untill she got to Quinn's bed. She ran into Alex.  
  
"Alex" Analyn said.  
  
"Analyn" Alex said. "Van Zan is looking for you. He's taking you with him to London. You can't say no or Van Zan will shoot Quinn"  
  
Analyn gasped. She had to go to London or Quinn's dead. "Fine"  
  
"Come with me. They are leaving in an hour" Alex said. Analyn had no choice so she followed Alex outside to Van Zan. Analyn had her head down the whole time she was walking.  
  
"I need men Quinn" Van Zan said. Analyn could hear them clearly and she was very far away.  
  
"Not my men" Quinn said. By that time, Analyn and Alex were in between the two fueding men.  
  
"Yes and your woman" Van Zan said with a smile. Quinn looked at him questionable.   
  
"Lynnie, what are you doing out here?" Quinn asked, ignoring Van Zan.  
  
"I will be right back as I pick out the strongest of your men" Van Zan said leaving. Quinn turned back to Analyn.  
  
"I am going with Van Zan" said Analyn. "He's forcing me to go. I can't refuse"  
  
Quinn looked at her. The thought of losing her would be unbearable. "Why can't you refuse?!" He inquired.  
  
"He'll kill you Quinn. He will kill you. If he says he will then he will do it" Analyn replied. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm doing this for you"  
  
Quinn looked down at the ground like the ground would give him the answer to his question. He then looked back up at Lynnie. "I can't lose you." He was searching for the right words. "I--" Quinn paused and looked into Lynnie's eyes. "I love you, Analyn."  
  
Analyn let out all of her tears go and jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. They kissed and after about 3 minutes*, broke off.  
  
"Get over here!" Van Zan yelled. He was yelling at Analyn and she said goodbye to Quinn like she wasn't coming back.  
  
"I love you" Analyn said before leaving. Quinn watched the love of his life prepare to go to London, hoping she wouldn't get fryed, killed, or eaten by anything. He turned and walked back into the castle, just to make sure everything was ok in there.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"There's nothing magical about it" Van Zan said to the group he managed to asemble. "They are made of flesh and blood, you take out the heart, you bring down the beast!**" He jumped down from the ledge he was standing on. "Grab your weapons and get ready to rock and roll!"  
  
The group disesembled and got ready to go. Analyn was scared shitless. She held the gun tightly and thought of Quinn. He was going to be what brought her home.   
  
"Get ready, pet" Van Zan said. Analyn shot him a look and watched him walk off.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N:  
*- i exagerrated on 3 minutes. it was probably less than that.   
**- i loved the movie and thought it would be a hell of alot easier on me if I used some of the quotes. all the ones mentioned are mainly my favorite.   
***- review plz 


	5. Chapter 5

Not so Tough  
by: american_psycho  
  
Disclaimer: i own no1 but lynnie.  
A/N: thanks to all who review. its what keeps me going!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Analyn walked besides Van Zan. He made sure of it so that Analyn couldn't get away. She was hoping it would end soon. It was dark and the only light you could see was the flashlights or the torches.  
  
The front stopped which made the rest of the group stop. Van Zan and Analyn walked to the front and heard something zoom over head. Analyn looked up as well as everyone else and knew right then and there it was a dragon. It zoomed back the other way and everyone turned their heads.   
  
"Its playing with us!" Someone yelled. Van Zan stopped.  
  
"Its not playing with us." Van Zan yelled back. They heard a loud sound and looked in the direction it was coming from. The next thing everyone knew was a great heat coming over most of them, except Van Zan and Analyn. Analyn was so scared she couldn't, wouldn't, move. Van Zan pushed her under one of the trucks and she went to the other side. The dragon finally left and Analyn was breathing heavily.   
  
It had been an hour since the dragon and Analyn was waiting for Alex and the chopper. She could hear Van Zan mumble things but couldn't make them out. She then heard a chopper over head and watched it land. She let out a quiet sigh and saw Alex running over.  
  
"It came." said Van Zan. "In one passing, killed them all." Alex looked at Analyn and then back at Van Zan.  
  
"Come on." Alex said as she helped Van Zan up. Analyn followed and got into the chopper. Alex started it up and flew it back to Northumberland.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex landed the chopper and Analyn was the first one out. She looked at it, eyes wide with horror. It was burning. She noticed a dragon on the top.  
  
"Duck!" Analyn yelled quietly hoping the dragon hadn't had noticed them. The three ducked as the dragon swooped down and flew right over thier heads. "Quinn!" Analyn ran over to the castle and ran into the room.   
  
She saw Creedy's body, burnt to a cinder and stepped over it. She tried to open the door but couldn't. Van Zan and Alex finally got there and tried to open the door.  
  
"Quinn!" Analyn yelled, hoping her voice would go in on the other side. Van Zan managed to get the door opened and Analyn saw everyone was ok, everyone but Quinn. She ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and started crying back.  
  
"Quinn what happened to Creedy?" Analyn asked.   
  
"He went to see if anyone--" He paused. His voice faltered. "He stepped out and the dragon was still above us. He shut the door before the fire came."  
  
"Sh..." Analyn whispered. "It will be alright." Van Zan and Alex were making sure everyone was good.  
  
"How--"  
  
"Don't ask. Lets just say, I had a fight with the grim reaper" Analyn joked. Quinn chuckled and hugged her tighter. Quinn had brought her home to him and everyone else.  
  
"Tell me later?" Quinn asked. Analyn nodded.  
  
"Pet. Quinn. I want to talk to both of you" Van Zan said. Analyn got up and helped Quinn up. "We found out where they started"  
  
"I've known where they have started" Analyn said. "London"  
  
"Yes. How did you know?" Van Zan asked.   
  
"I am smart ya know." Analyn replied.   
  
"The four of us are going" Van Zan said. Analyn heard 'four' and her heart skipped a few beats. She didn't want to go again, not to where the Dragons started.   
  
"No! I am not going!" Analyn said and she took off running. Alex ran after her.  
  
"Why does she have to go?" Quinn asked.   
  
Van Zan sat down and looked at Quinn. "Because I know she is brave and I know she'll do whatever she will to kill them" Van Zan replied.  
  
"She's scared shitless Van Zan!"   
  
"She's scared she'll lose you or you will lose her. She loves you Quinn."   
  
Quinn didn't believe this.   
  
Van Zan looked at the ground and then back up at Quinn. "I've known her since she was five, Quinn. Her village was destroyed and everyone but her was killed. She managed to survive somehow. She always came with Alex and I when we'd go and fight them. She is very brave and will help us."  
  
"Why do you call her pet and why do you say you OWN her" Quinn asked.  
  
"Its the only way we can do our jobs right. If I show her feeling and stuff, then I wont be able to protect her the way I want to. I only do it to protect her."  
  
Quinn was quiet and said nothing. The two men waited for Alex to get back with Analyn.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Analyn stop!" Alex yelled. Analyn wouldn't stop. She kept running and eventually, Alex stopped following. Alex wasn't going to put up with her. She let Van Zan or Quinn do it. Alex turned around and walked back to the guys.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Analyn ran to the bedroom where Quinn regularly sleeped. She wanted to get far away from Van Zan. She layed down and put her face in the pillow, silently weeping. She didn't want to go but then again, she did. Analyn loved the feel of fighting something 10 times bigger than she is. Then there was Quinn. What would happen to him if she died?  
  
Many things ran through Analyn's head, not one making any sense at all.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I had writers block this chapter. r&r plz. 


End file.
